never leaving you
by Loveglee22
Summary: So this is my second attempt at quinntana. Hopefully I'll do better... Summary:(slightly AU) going back and fourth of Quinn and Santana's past friendship and high school and fixing it, then maybe turning it into something more... I suck at summaries but trust me this will be good!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, hey there! Now I know I've made an attempt at this before but I wasn't exactly committed. Now I'm not promising in going to now but, I will try. Now here we'll start in the middle of Quinn and Santana's senior year and i think thats what i'm going to do for this chapter. Beth was born. I do not own glee or the characters I will be using.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

She's different. Well actually we're both different now. Looking at her is so painful now. Every time I look at her I see someone I could've had. If I wasnt a coward. Someone I could help fix. If I wasn't a damn coward. I know I'm being selfish, but im scared of not being able to protect her when she isn't ready for all the hateful things idiots here have to say. I'm scared she'll leave when she's had enough. I can still remember the day I realized I was in deep trouble, and since then I've been trying to find a way out, but she always finds a way in. I'm scared to say it out aloud, but I can say it in the not so safe walls of my head. I'm in love with Quinn Fabray.

It was kindergarten. My papí and mamí had taken me to class early on the first day And I was excited because i would get to see my best bro again. When I entered the classroom mike was already in there on the alphabet rug. Although I already had friends in class, the thought of being away from my family for so many hours still scared me. The bell rang and students from the playground came in like wild animals and we all waited in line so that can assign us our seats. I remember praying to the unicorn and dinosaur gods that I could sit next to mike but it didn't work. I ended up sitting alone in the back of the class. But after a few minutes of sulking the door opened. I didn't pick my head up because I was still sad that I didn't have a partner, but then someone sat next to me. I looked up and that's when she stole my heart. Those beautiful hazel green eyes sparkled and took ahold of my soul, that toothy grin made my heart skip a beat and made me want to smile too.

By the time first grade came, Quinn and Mike got along perfectly and he even had a new friend named Kurt. Now if you asked me Kurt seemed a little girly but my parents always told me people are allowed to be who they want to be, and Quinn went by that saying too, just not for long. In second grade we had a winter showcase and that was the first time I really believed she was the most beautiful person in the world. Her dress was red and black and made her eyes shine like never before. We were walking around the playground since most of the grass had been covered in snow, but then Quinn ended up slipping and breaking her arm. That's when I realized I never wanted to let Quinn get hurt, so that I wouldnt have to ser her cry like that ever again. Everything was great for the next five years. We all grew closer than any of the other friends at our elementary and middle school. Sixth grade was pure fun and learning new things, but seventh grade changed us a lot.

Mike started hanging around puck and his friend Finn more, Kurt started to get picked on because he hadn't hit puberty yet, and Quinn was starting to act differently with me. She stopped holding my hand in school, she started making new friends, and she talked about boys a lot more than she usually did. Right before winter break a new girl came, Brittany. She was so nice but didn't exactly know a lot of facts. I showed her around the school and she held my hand because she was scared that a bad fairy was going to come after her. When I intorduced her to Quinn, Mike, and Kurt I had forgotten that she was still holding my hand. The fire in Quinn's eyes had scared me, but at the same time gave me an evil plan. I whispered into Brittany's ear of she could hold my hand for the rest of lunch and by the end of it, Quinn practically dragged me to our next class. Once school was out, we had our first argument. I was the one who broke first, pointing out every wrong thing she had been doing all year. Once it was off my chest I ran home. I was scared because she knew that I wasn't ok. She knew what was in my head.

I didnt go to school for the last week. I guess my mental thoughts had gotten the best of me and got me ill. I remember it was christmas eve and Quinn had yet to talk to me. I really thought I lost my best friend. It was about 5 in the afternoon and I was in the middle of watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was our tradition to sleep over at one or the others house and watch it on Christmas eve. I told my mother to go away but the door still opened no matter what I requested. Quinn came in holding a wrapped gift in her hand and sat next to me on the bed. She apologized and handed me the gift. When I opened it I found the hard copy of my favorite book, Home For Peculiar Children. She kept fidgeting with her coat and I knew something was wrong. I asked her and she told me she had her first kiss with Noah. I couldn't look at her when I asked her to leave. I couldn't look into those crying hazel eyes and tell her to leave. New Years Day Mike came over and we had our first kiss with each other at the par. It was awkward but I wanted Quinn to feel what I felt. And I knew she would know because she was right there, waiting for me out our tree watching Mike and I share our kiss at the swing set.

When we we went back to school she came up to my locker and waited for me to get my books. I let my hand dangle at my side like it normally did these past few months, but this time she took my hand and held it tight. When Mike passed by us I can swear she tried killing him with her eyes. And when brittany said hi to us, I can swear i could feel the jealousy raidiate off of her. This went on all year and in eight grade too.

* * *

><p>To be continued... Haha I'll post the rest of this later tonight.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! So for this chapter I'm going to still focus on santana's point of view Buuuuut I will be adding some dialogue between others in the hallway. I think in a few chapters I'll add a plot twist *dun dun duuun* well here it goes.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

She's perfect, yes she has flaws like the rest of us do, but I can't see her anything less than perfect. I remember the summer before we started high school was one of the best summers of my life. We knew who we were to each other, just too scared to speak of it knowing we'd ruin our bliss on cloud 9. It was the tenth day of June in 2007, school had let out. Everyone was happy that we wouldn't be under the rule of stupid teachers two months, we were happy but nervous. Our next four years of school would determine who we would become in life, at least that was what they told us.

After school Quinn came to my house. I remember on our walk home thinking how damn beautiful her smile looked when she was talking about her newfound love in photography, how her eyes gleamed in the summer sun. I was falling in love And it scared me. I'm wasnt supposed to be in love with girls, especially my best friend. We went home and swam in the pool until the stars and moon shone above us. When we went to my bedroom we got under my navy blue covers and cuddled while watching white chicks. This went on almost every day except we'd rotate houses sometimes and find a new movie. After three weeks and two days it happened.

We were at my house and we were under the covers, but this time there wasn't a movie, just cuddling and laughing at the stupid things we said. She got my hand and moved it behind her so it was on her lower back.

_"I didn't like that mike was your first kiss san." _She had told me while looking at me straight in the eyes.

_"why?" _I asked. Out of all the questions that came to I asked the one that was impossible to answer.

_"Because I wanted to be your first in everything since the day I met you." _Her words hit my like a train.

_"But that isn't right. Girls aren't supposed to like girls Quinn." _I told her while letting go of her hand.

_"Look into my eyes and tell me you wouldnt kiss me back if I kissed you right now." _She dared me while getting into my space. I didn't have to to reply because then she kissed me and my body naturally betrayed me and kissed her back. It felt amazing to have her soft and pillowy lips on mine at last, but when she swiped her tongue against my lips I felt something new. It felt like this warm feeling in my stomach, it made me want to clench my legs or do things to my body that I hadn't done. She did it again and I let her tongue into my mouth and suckled in it and the moan that left her made me want to go on more, I wanted more. I needed more. But she stopped. Even in a dimly lit room I can see that her eyes were darker than they usually are. Our heavy breathing gave an exciting touch to everything. She gave my lips another glance before she started kissing my jaw. From my jaw she went to my neck. She peppered kisses all over it until she found that one spot, the one that made my hips thrust up just in the slightest way.

She he only sucked on it lightly before flipping us so that she was on top. Her long blonde hair fell over us like a curtain, trying to shield me from the world. I was too lost in her eyes before I noticed her hands bringing my shirt up. There was this stickiness between my legs and i wanted it gone. I wanted to just do something to make it go away but Quinn made it hard. She left the shirt pulled up to right where the shape of my boob began. My breathing got quicker because that was the furthest I had ever gotten with anybody. She dragged her body down just enough so that she came in contact with my rib cage. She let her delicate lips kiss down the right side of my ribs and then made her way to the left side, starting from top to bottom. She made her way down to my hipbones. She lights kissed the left one but when she got to the right one it wasn't different. She sucked on it let, let her teeth scrape against it. It was the most pleasure I had felt and I was dying for more.

She kept doing it for a minute or so and then came back to lie next to me. She smiled and then pulled me into her. I kissed her neck a few times before I realized I was tired. Soon I was alseep, and this time it was a peaceful one. When we woke the next morning we had kissed a few times, even groped each other in a playful manner. I was happy. It continued on until mid freshman year. It was hard to sneak around in school and guys were asking us out every little while. And Brittany kept coming along on our "girls night". When spring break came she spent the whole week at my house. My parents were gone and her parents didn't mind me. Our last night of staying up late was different. She paraded around in her underwear and a long shirt most of the day, she flirted with me in inapropiate ways. At around 7 pm we were cuddling in my bed, she was still wearing her underwear and giant shirt and I wore a pair of my older brothers briefs and a regular tee.

Out of nowhere she straddled me with this playful look in her eyes. I smiled at her and with that she kissed me. That kiss had led us to loosing our virginities to each other. Yes, Quinn Fabray stole my heart and took my virginity.

* * *

><p>Ok hey there, now I didn't want to go into detailed smut because I don't know if you guys would want that. If you do then comment and maybe in about two chapters I can have it from Quinn's point of view.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is the fourth time my story deleted itself while posting :). My wifi sucks and yea. So I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks. Ok thank you for your patience

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

There she was. Wearing dark clothes and a nose ring with pink hair and heavy makeup. I won't lie, she looks hot and I'd totally jump her bones of there wasn't anyone around. But I know this isn't her. This isn't the Quinn I grew up with. She used to be so-

"Hey San I thought you didn't wang anyone to know that you're a unicorn?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Britt?" i told her still not having my full attention on her.

"You're looking at Quinn like how lord tubington looks at a double cheeseburger." She said while looking at her feet, "You're looking at her like she's the only one that's here."

"Hey, look at me, you're everything to me ok. I love you not her." _lies. _I'm still in love with the person that broke me and I'm just using her to help myself move on. She smiled at me and interlocked our pinkies. I walked her to her class first then headed to me Ap English Lit class. Everyone was sitting in the front talking to their friends about their summer festivities so I just went all the way to the back on the right side of the classroom. The second bell rang and then the teacher started talking about a syllabus. I put my head down and let my thoughts drown out his lecture but it wasn't enough. The minute her got into being tardy she came in causally.

, nice of you to join us today." told her.

"It's an honor sir." She said while doing a small salute and walking down the aisle next to mine.

"Well Quinn do you have a note excusing your tardiness or do I have to give you thirty minutes after school on the first day?" He asked her while preparing a referral.

"Well even though thirty minutes after school sounds amusing today, I cant. Would Wednesday be good?" She asked

"You get three hours." He told her dryly while handing her the referral.

"Sounds lovely." She said as she sat next to me.

"Hey ashtray, you couldn't find another seat to sit in? The stench of your failure and cheap cigarettes are too much for me." God that was weak.

"You're losing your venom lezpez," she said as she drummed her pen against her notebook,"and also, if there's anyone failing at anything it would be you trying to keep that pathetic thing you call a relationship with Brittany." She said bitterly.

"Fuck off Fabray." i said and looked ahead. She chuckled but then starting staring at me. It bothered me so much throughout the period because I just wanted to take out a mirror and see if I had something on my face or if my hair was out of place. Then finally the bell rang signaling it was time to go to our next class. I hurried out not wanting to spend another minute with Quinn and made my way to calculus. Great.

Math is easy, I just don't like it. The second bell rang signaling it was time for class to start. The door swung open and she came in And made her way to the sear next to mine, again.

"you know Fabray in starting to think you're stalking me." I told her while taking out my notebook.

"You're not the only smart one Santana." She told me while looking away.

The rest of of the day was boring with Quinn in every single one of my classes including AP Spanish. And just like she did in the first two periods, she just stared at me trying to figure me out or something. After school I made my way to practice and that was hell like always. As we ran around the track I thought about how we used to be inseperable and now I spend every minute I can avoiding her. After practice I caught up to Brittany who was looking for something infront of the school.

"Hey Britt Britt, I was thinking that we could head to my place and get our sweet lady kisses on." I told her while getting her hand.

"As fun and sexy as that sounds San, I cant. I need to have an intervention for lord tubbington because he keeps selling cocaine behind my back." She told me as her moms car approached the school.

"It's ok Britt I understand." No I didnt. Who would choose a damn cat over me? Apparenly her. I sat on the curb trying to collect my thoughts before I got home but then a husky voice whispered,

"trouble in paradise?" Into my ear. I jumped from where I was sitting and into the street. She wickedly laughed and put her hand infront of me to help me up.

"No thanks Q, I don't need help." I told her as I got up and started walking towards my car.

"Does it still hurt you too, you know thinking about it.." She said with a crack in her voice. I stopped dead in my tacks and spun aprons and walked towards her And grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything." I said while poking her chest, "as a matter of fact you don't know me at all, so stop trying to figure me out."

"I was there for eight and a half years and you're saying I dont know you? You're kidding right?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh trust me, I've changed a lot since you left me alone in our freshman year." I told her while walking away and leaving her in the crisp fall air.

_To: chow mien _

_lets go boxing for a bit_

_From: chow mien_

_Who pissed you off? Cx_

_To: chow mien _

_she tried talking about it _

_From: chow mien _

_I'll be at your house in 20 _

In times like these, I'm glad I have Mike.

* * *

><p>Sohere you guys have it. if you guys have any requests or suggestions feel free o comment<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So hello there. Sorry i didn't post yesterday buut I have a cold right now so I'm trying my best to write something good today drugged up on Tylenol. Haha ok so here we go.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

I watched her leave the parking lot. I told myself I wouldn't let her leave every time it tried talking to her, yet here I am on the curb, crying like the idiot I am. I regret leaving that night after we had sex. I regret ignoring her for those months in middle school. I regret it because it was all time wasted. Now I see her with brittany, holding hands down the hall, stealing secret glances at each other. I could've had that with her. I could've been the one to make her smile, but instead I'm the one that makes her cry. I couldn't hate Brittany, because of her I was able to see Santana smile that beautiful smile of hers. Yes, it was afar like a creep, but at least I saw that she was happy.

I knew I fell in love with Santana when she came over one night after my dad yelled at me and then hit my mom. We were in fifth grade. The day started off as it usually did, wake up get ready for school then go to San's house for breakfast and go to school. That day was different. My dad would get pissed off by the tiniest of things. I was about to leave when he stopped me,

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" He asked while pulling me back by my sweater. I was only wearing dark pants and a dark shirt with my hair up, I didn't understand what his problem was.

"Um, I'm going to school dad. I've gone like this before." I told him while trying to leave again. He he pulled me back by my collar again and then pushing me up the stairs.

"Russell, just leave her alone. We're going to be late for work if we lecture her now." My mom said trying to get him away from me.

"My daughter will not go to school looking like a homeless dyke! You will go to your room and put a dress on, and let your hair down. Do you understand Lucy?" He asked in a harsh tone that wanted to make me cry.

"But dad we're all going to be late an-" *smack* I tumbled to the ground. My face felt numb. The tears came out silently.

"Russell, it's starting to bruise! Why would you lay a finger on her?! That's it get out dont come back today.I need time with her." My mom told my dad while trying to get me up off the ground. She couldn't though, because as soon as her final words left her mouth he kicked her to the floor with me. Then he picked her up and pushed her against the wall,

"Now you both listen to me very closely, Judy, you will have a nice dinner ready for us tonight, and Quinnie, you will not go to school until that bruise is gone and you will not be allowed to see ANY of your friends. Understood? Nod if you both understand."

I nodded quickly, too scared to know what would happen if I didnt. My mom in the other hand, she looked so lost. I don't even think she was paying attention, and because of that, he punched her in the face. He Knocked her out. I wanted to scream and hit him back and tell him I was going to call the police, but he was out the door.

I walked down the stairs to get my mom some frozen peas, she got it worse than I did. By the time I got back she was just laying there and staring at the ceiling. I handed her the peas. She took them and I lied next to her and hugged her. Slowly she started letting the tears come out and she apologized over and over saying she didn't want that for me. After some time we got up and cleaned up the house and by the time she started making lunch someone knocked at the door. I forgot that my cheek was bruised, so I opened the door, and was faced with Santana. I ran to my mom telling her it was an accident and Santana was close behind. My mom told me it was ok and let us go up to my room and talk. When I closed the door i sat next to her on my bed. I started feeling my chest getting heavier, my vision getting blurred. I don't even remember when she had wrapped her arms around me. We laid down and she held me. She kept whispering comforting things trying not to push me. But the one thing that stuck to me was when she said,

"I'll never let you go."

I cried harder. I believed it. But in freshman year, when I made love to her, I was scared. I was scared that she'd realize what we did was wrong and that she would let go. So I let go before she can hurt me. I left her in her bed alone at exactly 2:34 am. I remember walking home and crying. I couldn't stop crying. By the time I made it home I just wanted to forget, so I broke into my dads liquor cabinet and drank my pain away. The next day she knocked for an hour, she left me texts and crying voicemails saying sorry for whatever she did wrong.

I wnated to to go back to her, I really did. But I didn't want either of us to get hurt. A week after spring break she'd just look at me from afar. One day I was getting my things from my locker and Finn Hudson came to my locker with a dopey grin.

"Hey Quinn, you look really pretty today." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself." I tell him.

"Hey I was thinking, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He said leaning next to my locker. When he asked that Santana passed by and she stopped about five feet away from us with her back turned against me. I thought about bout it for a minute. I can hear Brittany's "San are you ok?" And I take that as my last push.

"I'd love to. I'll give you my number if you walk me to class." I told him. He gave me another goofy grin and walked with me. Santana stayed in the place where she stopped and when I looked back, I knew I lost her for good now.

In our sophomore year I remember crying when puck told me that he saw santana and Brittany "get it on". Since freshman year she had only talked to me five times, and that was only for school purposes. Everyone talked about Santana's hook up with Brittany and they all thought it was hot, but me, I wasnt sure if I wanted to yell at Brittany telling her Santana was mine, or slap Santana asking her why she would do that to me.

I had Brittany for third period PE. We were running the mile and Brittany caught up to me saying she needed to tell me something important, but instead I just tripped her. She scrapped her knee really bad but I was just so angry. When I realized what I did I waited until the bell rang for second period to skip the rest of the day, it was a Friday either way. When I got home I went straight to my room and took down every memory that me and Santana made in there. My room looked almost naked after I finished.

At some point I called Kurt over and cried on his shoulder. After a while he just shook his head and sighed,

"Both of you are idiots, but once you let your walls down, everything will be fine." His words have played in my mind everyday and they were especially loud today when I tried talking to her but failed. I knew I hurt her, so I did what I had to do. I went home and changed into a dark blue collared shirt and tucked into A black skirt that stopped right above my knees. It was I felt like myself for a moment but it faded when I looked into the mirror. I looked away and went down stairs and got the lillies I got for Santana's mom and headed down the street.

Five minutes later, I'm here facimg the door. Doubting if I should have come. I stop myself and get my shit together. I need her in my life. I'll do anything to at least even get my best friend back. Well, here goes nothing, *knock knock*

* * *

><p>Ok so I hope you all enjoyed that! I will be posting another chapter in about an hour or so to make up for yesterday. rmeber to comment for suggestions or whatever you guys want!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted but apart from my studies taking over my time I've also been in and out of the hospital for the past month so I'll be posting a new chapter right after this update. And also I get off on winter break the 19th so i'll hopefully have full dedication for this story. See Ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's keep this simple, if I owned glee there would have been a quinntana make out scene at the very least.

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

I waited for the door to open, so many things running though my mind. Fear. Adrenaline. Excitement. Sadness. So many to choose from. The door swung open and I was met with Santana's mom.

"Quinn, mija, it's been too long. I've missed seeing you around here flaca." She said while pulling me into a hug. Leave it to the Lopez's to be the more loving kind.

"I've missed you too ms.L." I said genuinely. Because honestly, who couldn't miss this woman.

"So what brings you back to these waters, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked while I handed her the flowers.

"Is Santana home? I didn't see her car when I pulled up." Maribel took a deep breathe and nodded.

"She's up there in her cave. Would you like to talk to her?" She asked while putting the flowers in a vase.

"I'd love to." she looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok just be careful. She isn't in the best of moods." And with that I slowly walked up the familiar steps. The same ones I went up the day we did it. The same ones I dressed to walk down, yet i still did. Once I made it to the top of the stairs I went to the right and went towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. I stood outside the door debating on wether I should knock or just walk in. I took the latter and just walked in. Her back was turned to me and sighed.

"Mom I told you that I was o-" she stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me. She kept her tears at bay and got up from her bed and walked towards me. Her jaw was clenched and then she spoke when we were face to face.

"Get out of my house. NOW!" She told me with a force that scared me, but the tears that streamed down her face hurt me more than they did scare me. I did this to her. I acted on instinct and hugged her. She tried fighting out of it. Punched me three times. Bit me twice.

"Please. Lday please let me fix it." And with that she broke in my arms. Her sobs came out loudly. She held me close and tight like her life depended on it.

"I'm so fucking sorry San. Im sorry I let you go. I didn't want to but I was scared. Please Listen to me, I was just scared you would've walked out but now I know that was just so childish. Please let me fix you. I just really want my best friend back. I want to be the one that you lean on in hard times and the one that can help cheer you up on a bad day." By now my tears just couldn't stop. "Please let me fix it."

"Why now? Huh? What makes you think you can just fucking waltz back in?" She asked pushing me back.

"I know I can't just walk back in, but I'm willing to walk through hell and back to at least just get my best friend back." I said while walking towards her and taking her hand. But imedaitly she pulled her hand away as if my hand were something acidic.

"Quinn, Im not sure if you understand, but I can't trust you anymore." She said with a voice that was barley above a whisper.

"Let me earn that trust back. Please. I'll do anything." She looked up at me. Tear streaked cheeks. Slightly red eyes and nose. God even after crying she looks flawless. She walked up to me, kissed my cheek, and hugged me softly. When she pulled back her tears had come back.

"Im sorry Quinn. I really am, but I cant let you in anymore. You had your chance once, and now it's over." She said while letting my hand go.

"Im going to be Your friend again Santana Lopez. No matter how much you deny, I'll be your dorky friend again." I said while giving her one last hug.

"You're all talk Fabray." She said while chuckling and looking away. God she's so adorable.

"Nope. I'll prove it to you everyday from here on out. Trust me." i told her while walking towards her door.

"Goodnight Quinn." She said softly and then closed her door. As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but to feel happy.

"Well I see that you aren't dead, so that means it went good right?" Maribel asked when I made my way through the living room towards the front door.

"I think it's going to be ok now." I told her while smiling softly. She gave me a small smile and told me goodnight and closed the door.

It'll be ok soon.

Santana's P.O.V

I opened my door when I heard the front door close. I actually felt light for once, not like I was dragging some dead body over my shoulders.

"You look good mija" my mom said as i entered the kitchen. I looked at myself and realized I was only in sweat pants and over sized hoodie.

"um thanks, but don't you think I look a little homeless?" I asked as I pulled out an apple from the fridge.

"I just thought that after talking to Quinn you'd want to murder anyone that got in your way." I raised my eyebrow but then let it fall again because it's not like that wasn't true.

"hmm. Guess it went better than anyone thought it would." I told her while walking back up towards my room. But before I can make it up the stairs there was a knock at the door. When I opened it mike was there with two mini pints of ice cream and three comedy movies.

"I know I said twenty minutes, but this old lady yelled at me in line for wearing my pants "too low" even though we know I don't sag that much." he said while walking in.

"it's ok. I'm actually fine now... I think." I said while leading us to my room.

"Well I mean I think we should still talk about it. I know you guys are a taboo subject but knowing she tried talking to you at school-" I interupted him by telling him,

"She came over like ten minutes ago."

"Oh my god Santana! Is her body in your closet. Is this why you asked me to come over? So we can find somewhere to leave her?" He asked in a way too serious toms to be playing a round.

"No. I think we're Going to be friends again actually." And then his head snapped towards my direction.

"Are you ready for that? You know friendship with her." He asked while scooped me some ice cream with his finger.

"I think I am. I'm just tired of reminding myself to hate her everyday." I told him while getting my pint of vanilla ice cream.

"Well if I'm honest, you were better when she was your friend. So maybe this might not be a bad idea." Mike told me as he pushed play on White Chicks.

Maybe he's right.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Now I know I said I'd post during break, buuut I got caught up. Either way I **hope** everyone had a rockin Christmas and is enjoying the new year. Now I want to mention real quick something about 6x02, I want you guys to tell me your opinion if I should let their friendship go up to there and have Quinn tell Santana her feelings even though she's with Brittany, or have a more **AU** kind of end friendship new relationship beginning. Comment what you guys think. Oh and p.s there are gonna be two chapters posted today.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

When I was driving home I had never felt better than I had since we stopped talking. As I pulled up to my homeI noticed that Russel was actually home. The first time he saw my short pink hair he did two things, the first thing he did was rant to me about how much of a lesbian I look like and that its a sin and what not. Then when I went to bed him and my mom tried doing an exorcism on me as I slept. Crazy, I know.

I park my car on the curb and walk in not wanting to bother with either of my parents, but something caught my attention. Not only was my mother actually sober for once, she had papers on the table. Russel looked angry but she looked... Whole. She looked like she was happy like when Franny was around. I continued my way to my room but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard his voice.

"Quinnie dear, come over and greet papa like you're supposed to when you get home." He said with an earily calm voice.

I made my way down the stairs and I stood in the frame that separated the hall from the dinning room and got a clearer view of what was on the table. Of course he had a half empty bottle of scotch with him, it's all I noticed About him, well that is apart from stains on his pants or his collar. I stayed at the doorway and greeted him,

"Hey dad." And gave him a nod.

"Quinnie, guess... Guess what you're mother is doing..." He said in slur. Poor drunken bastard.

"Whats going on mom?" Asking as if I didn't know.

"Quinn, for a while now your father and I have been having some difficulties. Our marriage hasn't been good and couples therapy won't work, not at the point where we're at. What I'm trying to say Quinn is that, your father and I are getting a divorce." She told me while holding my hand.

"It's about damn time." Shit. I let it slip. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" He said while slamming his bottle on the table and standing over me.

"N-nothing dad. It was nothing." I said looking at my hands.

"NO! I want to hear you say it again." He said his hands balling up into fists.

"It's about ti-" I couldn't finish because I felt something collide with my jaw.

"I couldn't hear you Quinnie!" He said as he pulled my up by my arm from the floor.

He raised his fist again and I heard my mom scream and she went to the other saying she was going to get help. The fist met my eye and he let me curl up on the floor, but not out of sympathy, oh no. First he was kicking my back since that was faced towards him, but I laid on it so he doesn't actually mess anything up. Wrong move. He then started kicking me in the ribs and I felt this sharp pain to the point where I couldn't breathe after the fifth kick. It got harder to see, probably because the swelling in my eye, but everything was spinning and I could hear the sirens and my mom coming back into the room telling my I need to be a big girl and wait for help just a little bit longer. But it felt so hard to do it.

"Ma'm can you hear me?" I heard a deep voice tell me, but I couldn't see.

"How old is she?" I heard a more feminine voice ask.

"She's 17. Why?" Bingo. Mom!

"Well we have to take her to Lima Children's Hospital since she's under 18, but if there needs to be any sort blood transfusion or anything along the lines of that we would need to take her to Lima General because we don't have the authorization to do it in the children's hospital." The lady explained. Wow I really want to wake up right now.

"Hold on for mommy Quinnie. Please just hold on." She said while holding my hand as we got into the ambulance is what I assume but maybe it's just like a school bus. Heyy! The magic school bus!

The he bus ride was so bumpy! Gosh now my head hurts so much. Worse than that party at Berry's last year. Huh berries. Now I want berries. Bear-eees. Ha. Bears and E's.

"Can we get doctor Lopez out hear? Is there anyone one available? Seriously!" The manly guy voice said.

"Oh dear." Hey that voice sounds familiar.

"Dont worry Judy, I'll take care of her." Mr.L!


	8. Chapter 8

So I shall continue my work, hope you all have enjoyed.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

God! My head! Why is it dark in here? Oh wiat I haven't opened my eyes. Ok open! Please open, I want to see if I slept with puck again, shit. How much did I drink. Wait. I didn't drink. Russel. No. No.

"No!" I yelled gasping for air. Holy shit I'm in the hospital. Huh no wonder my arm was cold, I have an IV drip on.

"Quinnie, it's ok I'm here go back to sleep baby." My mom told me.

"I'm not sleepy anymore. What time is it?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"It's five-thirty tw-" and then the door opens signaling someone was in the room.

The curtain was pulled open to reveal a tear streaked Santana.

"I'll give you two some alone time." My mom said patting my shoulder. We we heard the door close which gave Santana her signal to talk. She walked next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand and asked,

"What happened?" Her voice was raw from crying and I saw tears forming in her hand when I couldn't squeeze he hand back because I was too doped up.

"I let my smart mouth get the best of me against Russel. He was drunk and mad because mom wanted to divorce him and I told him it was about time. Clearly he didn't like the sound of that so he beat the shit out of me." I told her while trying to rub her hand. It was silent for a while, well not completely because of my heart monitor but you can get an idea of what it all means. She hovered over me to the point where I can smell her lavender scent, and then she kissed my cheek and then kissed my temple and rested our foreheads together.

"I'll never let you go." The words I longed to hear every single day that we weren't together. The words the haunted my dreams reminding me that what I did was the worst thing I could've possible done, they finally brought me back to where I feel ok to hear them again. I couldn't keep my walls up and neither could she. I felt her test on my eye and I couldn't hold back, so I let myself cry infront of her again. Our sob fest was broken up by a knock at the door signaling a doctor or nurse was going to come in. A few seconds later made his way onto my side of the room to check up on me.

"Well Quinn, you have a sprained wrist and sevre bruising through out your stomach and back area and a black eye. We're going to wait for your mom so we can discharge you. Now here are the rules, no physical activity for at least two and a half weeks, try not to put weight on your wrist, and yes you have to take the pain medication and go to counseling. Understood flaca?" He asked me giving me one of those famous Lopez smiles. I nodded with a small smile and asked,

"When can I go back to school?"

"Well if your mom lets you, you can go back today. If not then I'd suggest Monday. I mean it's a Friday you can manage to miss a day." He said while taking me off the IV

"And I can get you any homework if we have any." Santana said while squeezing my hand.

"ok. I can live with that." I said. About a minute after my mom walked in with a pair of fresh clothes and the discharge papers.

"Quinn do you need help changing?" My mom alseep me me setting my clothes out. I looked over my shoulder to see Santana angrily staring at the bruises that were revealed when I sat up.

"Yes, it's a little hard to move around a lot." I told her while squirming around because of Santana's staring.

"I'll help you get dressed Q." She offered. I can tell she was trying her best to stay calm and not loose her shit, but I knew if she at least two more bruises she'd be a goner.

"Uh San, is it ok if my mom helps me instead? I don't want you to late for Cheerios practice." Her shoulders slumped but she knew I was right.

"Ok fine, but after school I'm coming over to help mama Judy with you." She said while picking up her backpack from where she left it.

"Sounds good S." And with that she left.


	9. Chapter 9

So I think I might post this chapter and another today. Lol. Well all I can say is that my imagination is working well right now so enjoy it while it lasts *Diana's evil laugh from 6x02*

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

As I drove to school I couldn't get my mind off how much I wanted to kill Russel Fabray with my bare hands. I had never seen her look so small. I just wanted to hold her till her pain went away, but nooo. Instead I'm in this hell hole with Sue and other teachers that I won't even listen today because Quinn is all I can think about. I park my car near the locker room so that I don't have to walk a lot when I get out of my sixth period.

Practice was hell. Sue made us do four extra suicides because we were "dancing like infants who have to much of a big head to hold up". I'm telling you the bitch is crazy. I completely forgot that I had a girlfriend until Brittany came up from behind me and kissed the back of my neck.

"Hey S." She told me while pulling back

"Hey there Britt-Britt." I told her while taking out my binder from my locker.

"So I was thinking, since I like gave you lady blue-balls last night maybe we can go to breadstix and then make out in room for a while." Brittany told me while taking my hand in hers. For the first time since we've been together it didn't feel right. Then out of nowhere Mike comes running towards us.

"Hi Brittany. So san can I talk to you in private." He said with panic in his voice.

"Sure." And so we began walking leaving Brittany to go talk to Artie.

"So you know my dad's a lawyer, I mean everyone knows. Either way so last night he was called to the county jail and you won't believe who called for him. Russel Fabray! So my dad asked him why before getting involved you know because they were college buddies in the past but my dad hates him now because he screwed out family over for money or something. Sorry I side tracked again. Either way I was talking to my dad this morning and he said Russel is in the slammer because he beat Quinn up. We have to go see if she's ok San!" He said while pulling me towards the exit of the school.

"Whoa whoa, hold your horses chow mein. I know this stuff. I went to go visit her in the hospital this morning before Cheerios practice. She fine. She actually coming back Monday."

"Oh. But why didn't you tell me dude! I literally ran from my house all the way over here and my mom made bacon today!" He said while rubbing his stomach. I chuckled as we walked back into the main hallway towards my bell rang signaling our departure.

"Well , we'll talk during nutrition."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He screamed while he was half way down the hall.

As I predicted, the classes were boring. At least my last period was glee. As I made my way to pick Brittany up from her class so we can go to glee, I started to realize that it was feeling like a drag. I got to her class and waited for the second bell to ring.

"Hey San! So we're going on our date today right?" Shit! I alrwady forgot..

"I'm sorry B. I can't today. I have to take care of someone today." She looked down at her feet and nodded.

"It's ok San." She said with a small smile. "Just make sure that the person you take care doesn't touch your phone at all." She husked into my ear. I gulped the air that was taken into my mouth. And with that we linked pinkies and walked into glee. As soon as we walked in it was pure chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

ok so I just have to say, BRITTANA IS ON AND THAT PROPOSAL TONIGHT WAS SO CUTE! Ugh. Well either way here's a new chapter as promised.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled. It clearly got everyone's attention because even Berry shut her mouth.

"If you must know Santana, there has been many rumors about all of us running around since the morning and no one knows who the person is." She said in one breath.

"Yea there's even a dumb rumor that Quinn got beat up and she's in the hospital." Finn said trying to back up Rachel.

"Uh guys... That rumor is real..." Mike said.

"Wait so is it true that you made out with puck?" Finn asked and I saw that angry flare he got on his neck. Once that was ases everyone went back to being chaotic. I dropped my two my two books on the floor causing a loud sound and everyone going quiet again.

"Ok listen here, because if any of you speak again while I'm in this room I won't hesitate to let snix whoop every single one of you. Now, yes Quinn is in the hospital but that doesn't mean that this whole dilemma is true. Now each of you is going to state you damn problem ONE by one and you will come clear of it. And trust me none of you can't lie because you can't bullshit a bullshiter. And also because I'm a cheerleader and I have dirt on all of you guys." And as soon as I finished my mini speech everyone stood quiet.

Artie was the first one to go up to Tina and ask.

"Tina is it true that you were the one that told Brittany I had herpes last year." He said looking into his lap.

"Artie, yes I was a bit mad at you for not accepting that I didn't like you romantically anymore, but I wouldn't go that far. You're still my best friend." She said bumping his shoulder. Little by little it wasn't a surprise that that nobody actually spread the rumor or did what they did, until we got to the gross thing called finchel.

"Finn may I ask you a question before you ask me?" And hobbit didn't wait for an answer she just tapped on. "It has been rumored that you've been messing around with Brittany every Wednesday. Now I want the truth from you Finn Hudson."

"Whoa whoa! Hold it there berry. Brittany and I have spent almost everyday of the week together and you're trying to say she's cheating? Are you even being serious right now?" I won't lie, my stomach dropped when rachel said that, but I know my Brittany wouldn't do that. Right? I pushed aside my thoughts to listen to finnocence come up with something.

"Rachel you know I'd never cheat on you! That's why I put that ring on your finger! Because I love you with all I have but I'm doubting you love me back because you obviously love spending time with puck every Tuesday." He said with a blush of red flaring up his neck.

"Finn, not only do I tutor after school, but puck and I are Jewish. We go to temple together after every tutoring session." She said rolling her eyes. Finn couldn't look any dumber than he did right now.

"And that I can comfirm. Now that we all have everything settled can we please go on with today's lesson because I just want to go home already." I said rubbing my temples.

"couldn't have said it better myself Santana." said while picking up a marker. We all made our way to our usual seats. I won't lie, it felt a bit odd not seeing Quinn around. When turned away from the board the word 'Strength' was written on it.

"Now as some of you may have noticed we are missing one of our members. Now when Quinn comes back she'll need to give herself strength and strength from us. Either way I'd like you all to sing a song that gives you strength this week. That gives you empowerment. I want to be moved this week. Now I'm going to make this a little competition, whoever has the most empowering song to sing will have the chance to get a solo at regionals. Good luck everyone and have fun!" He said while walking into the office.

Of course right away the wonder twins get together and start talking about which gay or dead Broadway singer's song they'll sing. This isn't going to be hard. Every night I put on one song so that if be mentally prepared to ignore Quinn the next day.

~~~~~After school at Quinn's house~~~~~

"No take that back! Amy will do beat Bruno any day!" I told Quinn while throwing popcorn at her.

"Abuse! I will not tolerate it!" She said while crossing her arms and pretending to be mad. It's crazy that in just a short period of time we can go back to being like how we were before.

"Oh shut it Barbie gone wild." I said while pushing play on the next episode of 'The Walking Dead' on Netflix.

"So what's the glee assignment today?" She asked while laying her head on my shoulder. Now here's the part that makes me panic. She's too comfortable. I don't like having her this close.

"Strength." I said while keeping my eyes on the screen as she cuddled into me. I shouldn't let her do this, but I feel so at home. I shouldn't feel at home. I should be with Brittany right now. I should be cuddling with her.

"Huh. I guess he's finally using his head for a reasonable topic." She said. I could feel her every breath hit my neck and it made my heart skip a beat every time. Right when she started nuzzling her nose into my neck and brushing her lips against it, my phone buzzed signaling I got a text. We both reached for it at the same time, but she got it first. She but it on my stomach so I can get it from there. I unlocked my phone to reveal a picture of Brittany's naked upper half. I literally jumped out of the bed out of surprise. This caused me to fall on my ass with Quinn on the bed with my phone. When I stood up we were both just looking around awkwardly.

"You can go. I didn't mean to intrude on your time with Brittany. She said while looking into her lap. She looked so innocent, but i knew she had an angle.

"Don't be a sad sack Fabray. I think I'm going to go home. It's getting late and I have to drive you to school tomorrow so I have to be up early." I told her while collecting my backpack from where I left it on the floor and then going back for my phone that she had in her hand. She didn't let go of it. We had a tug of war with it, bringing us to a very close kissing distance. I saw her coming in for a kiss so I just looked away and let her kiss my cheek. "I have to go." I said not looking at her. Not letting her know that where her lips touched made my stomach do a hundred flips.

"Ok." She said. And with that I was out her door and running to my car.

Not again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so it's currently 12:37 am. I'll probably post again at around 5 pm. I'm not sure just depending on what my mood is I guess?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The next morning as I made my way to Quinn's house I couldn't have been more of a nervous wreck. Literally. I almost hit a cat two blocks away. I was infront of her house and I honked twice. A minute later she came out wearing a floral black dress that was knee length, a black fedora that went over her pink curls, and black and white classic vans. God, why? Why are you testing me like this? She got into the car and give me a small smile as she put her seatbelt on. The first three minutes of the drive was dead silence with No Doubt's _'Sunday_ Morning' playing in the background.

"So... Your car looks clean." Clearly Quinn was trying to make small talk.

"Uh.. Yea. I'm trying this thing called being responsible. So far so good." I said while pulling into the parking lot of the **school.** She gave a small chuckle as I cursed the bird that crapped on the car as soon as I put it on park. As she was getting out of the car I stopped her.

"Quinn, wait. We need to talk." I told her while looking straight ahead.

"What's up S?" She said while sitting back down in the car.

"The whole point of us talking again was to be _friends._ Friends to DONT kiss each other Quinn. I have a girlfriend! You saw that, yet you still went for it. Today during glee, I wnat you to listen closely. Please listen clearly because I'm in love with Brittany and I would never hurt her like that. Ok." She looked straight ahead and nodded. She gave me a small smile, patted my hand that was on the center counsel, and left the car silently.

Classes went ok. We goofed off like we used to in eight grade. Then during nutrition she gave Britt a piggy back ride while she was fed carrots. It was going good. But I still wasn't going to give in. Once all our main classes were over, the three of us made our way to glee. We all sat together and waited for to come in.

"Good afternoon guys. Welcome back Quinn! Good see our champ back." He said while taking his sheet music over to the piano. "Now would anybody like to go first today. Of course rachel raised her hand first. But she did take us by surprsise by singing an Adele song. It was good but it lacked something. I'm not sure what, but everyone sort of mutually agreed in their heads that Rachel was lacking something this time.

"That was great Rachel, but you were missing that power I wasted you to bring in. Maybe next time ok." All she did was look down and nod. Weird.

"Ok we can squeeze in one more performance, anyone want to give it a go?" Ge said while looking through papers. I raised my hand as I got up from my seat to the front of the class.

"Well Santana, the floor is yours." He said while going back towards his chair. I picked up my acoustic guitar that I left in the corner of the room the day before and start strumming.

"_Well it's time to start the show,_

_lost my mind and lost my soul._

_Now it's time that you won't know,_

_Lost my mind and lost my goal._

_Mm not giving in._

_I'm not giving in._

_Not giving in. _

Ooh_ not giving in, yea._

I keep strumming through till I got the new verse. Glancing at Quinn every other second, to see those beautiful hazel eyes keeping tears locked away behind a mask.

"_This time, I'm gonna be stronger I'm not giving in,_

_This time I'm gonna be stronger, no, I'm not giving in._

_Waste my time which makes things worse,_

_lost in mine, love is cursed._

_Mm, time to make these things feel right,_

_Mmm, let's start this show for one last time._

_Im not giving in,_

_nooo not giving in" _

And with that I strummed the last chord and did finished the song. Everyone stood up for me. And Quinn just smiled blankly. I think she fell for it. Hopefully she does. Brittany is good for me. She can't hurt me and I love her. I think.

* * *

><p>So I know this a short chapter but my eyes are burning from staring at the screen! Song used was an acoustic version of John Newman's Not Giving In. Night guys!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello there! So I am currently in the hospital. I hate my families medical past, but ovaries hate it more. Well either way here's one of the chapters I'll be posting today.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

The bell ringing brought me out of my trance. The one where I snapped back to reality and realize that I'll never be able to get my love back. Oh well. At least my heart was crushed by the gentlest of hands, best heart break right? I see Santana and Brittany walking away giggling about something. It hurt but she was happy. I decided to finally let her go. We both need it. We're too toxic for each other to be a couple. We'd hurt each other.

"Hey San!" I yelled down the hallway. She slowly turned around pulling Brittany with her. I ran up to them.

"Hey Brittany can I borrow Santana for a sec?" I asked while pointing at Santana.

"Sure. I'll wait for you at the car ok?" She told Santana while pecking her lips. As soo as Brittany was out the double doors we walked down the hallway until we got to the end of it. We sat down and I played with my shoe lace for a while before I said something.

"San, I want you to know that I love you with all I have. And I don't mean it in a friendly manner, I mean it as in I want to be with you. I want to fight over who sleeps on what side of the bed but then make up after kind of way. Hell, even since we were little I've wanted to marry you. But seeing that you don't want me like that, I will respect what you want. You will forever hold my heart Santana Lopez. I will always be here for you however you want me, friendship wise or if it's ever even possible, romantically. I just love seeing you happy, and if that means you being with Brittany, then I'm willing to be happy because you are." I laughed softly while I cleaned the tears off my cheeks and then looked at her. She had tears in her eyes too. But what was scaring me was that she hasn't said anything. She sniffles and sat on my lap and hugged me. Her scent of lavender invaded my senses.

"Can you just be my best friend please. I just want my best friend back." She said while putting her forehead on my shoulder.

"Of course my lady." I said even though it burned on the inside.

"We should get going before Britt sends a search party." She said while getting up and fixing her Cheerios skirt.

"Let me give you a piggy back ride." I said as I put my fedora on her head. She looked so cute because her pony tail made it go in her eyes.

"Who am I to pass this stuff up?" She said while she jumped on my back. I ran outside and pretended to be a plane all the way to her car. Brittany gave us a megawatt smile when she saw us.

"Can we have an unholy trinity group hug please?" Brittany asked as I put Santana down. We all just smiled and hugged each other. After a minute and Brittany groping my butt we broke apart.

"Hey Q, do you need a ride?" San asked while I texted my mom to come pick me up.

"No, mom is gonna pick me up." I said even though my said she couldn't because she was staying overtime at work today. I waited for them to leave and slowly walked back home. I guess this is what it's going to feel like from now on. As I made my way home I passed by the park Santana and I used to go to when we're kids. I was surprised when I saw Rachel there alone on the swings. I slowly walked up behind her until I was able to whisper,

"Fancy seeing you here." From a distance. Her head shot my way to reveal a teary eyed Rachel.

"I was leaving already." She said her voice raw while she got her over the shoulder backpack.

"Hey Rachel, are you ok?" I asked while softly pulling her by her wrist. She wuickly retracted it and glared at me.

"Since when do you care for someone other than yourself? Just leave me alone please. I get enough of it from you at school I don't need to hear during the after hours too." She said while storming away. I ran after her and pulled her into me by her waist and hugged her.

"You have no reason to to tell me because I've always been a bitch to you, but I'm here if you want to talk Rachel." I said while rubbing circles on her back while her frail body shook. She hung onto me like her life depended on it and all I was able to do was just hug her. After a while we sat on the curb of the parking lot.

"Do you want me to drive you you?" I asked while getting us to stand again.

"Quinn, you live two miles away from me. It's getting really late, and oh dear! I have homework to work on! How about I drive you home. I'm stable enough to make it home." She said while getting up.

"Rachel, I love three blocks away from here." I said while chuckling.

"Nonsense. I'm driving you home." She insisted as we made our way to her car. Within five minutes we were infront of my house. My car was parked on the left side of the driveway, while the other side was still empty, signaling my mom wasn't home yet. I was getting my things together when Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Thank you Quinn. I'm also sorry that I snapped at you earlier. I didn't intend to, but my mind betrayed me. You're a really good person, you're jusg scared of letting others see that and I understand. Have a goodnight Quinn." She said while giving me a soft smile.

"Anytime Rachel. Goodnight." And with that I got out of the car. I threw my backpack next to my desk and flopped onto me bed. I got my phone from my backpack and threw it on the bed. I changed into some comfortable clothes. As soon as I sat down my phone started ringing.

"Hey San what's up?" I asked as I took my dirty clothes to the bin.

"You sure do love on quickly don't you Fabray?" She said as she laughed humorously. Not good.

"What are you talking about?" Because in all honesty I didn't understand.

"Oh so you haven't been on JBI's blog huh? Quite a beautiful moment he caught of you and Rachel at OUR park." She said angrily. I quickly got my laptop and went o my favorites. I pulled up JBI's blog and sure enough, there was a picture of me holding Rachel by her waist and Rachel's head in the crook of my neck and her arms around my neck hiding her face.

"Ok first off, that isn't what it looks like. Rachel was crying and I was there for her, not that it's any of your business." I told her while I read through it. 'Turns out ex-head Cheerio loves her some berry. Can this be Mckinley's new power couple? Stay turned for some more faberry.' It read.

"Oh I'm sure that's what it looks like. As a matter of fact Q, is berry there. Did you guys just finish having crazy sex?" She ranted.

"Can you shut it please? Rachel needed a friend I was being kind. And even if I was dating Rachel, which I'm not by the way, it wouldn't be any of your damn business!" I said frustratedly. Santana stayed quiet for a minute before taking again.

"I'm sorry. In just really protective and I want the best for you." She said while sounding defeated.

"Listen, I don't want to hear it right now because I have to do homework and Be ready to deal with idiots at school and get Jacob to take it off his blog, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said. I don't wait for her to reply. I just pushed the end button on my screen and got up to turn my speakers on. For two hours straight Metallica and Sam Smith blasted through my speakers. When a particular Sam Smith song came on, I automatically knew it was going to be my song for this weeks assignment. My mom got home at about 8 and she brought home some pizza. We watched TV and are away. When I got out of the shower my phone dinged signaling I had gotten a text. I finished getting dressed and got into bed. I got my phone charger and pushed the home button to see who texted me. Santana. The slide to reply kept tempting me, so I opened it. 'I'm sorry.' Was there. I left her on seen, plugged my phone in and fell into a restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there! So yes there will be faberry friendship and Brittana relationship for a while, buuuut thats it. I thought the Brittany/Atie relationship was pretty cute so I think I'll have her in a relationship with him later on. So just stay with me for now. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

I blink away my new set of tears when my alarm rings. 6:30 am. I got a total of four hours of sleep. I guess that's life when the person you love will never love you back. I shook my thoughts away and started getting ready for school. I got a pair of black jeans, a loose nirvana tank top, and my red toms. I curled my hair in loose curls and by that time it was already 7:10. Well now or never. I get my backpack and start walking to school. I didn't want to be around Santana until she heard the song. Halfway into my walk I see Rachel, Finn, and Kurt walking together. Kurt looked back at me and nodded at me, sort of silently asking if I wanted to join them. I shook my head and slowed my pace so that I wouldn't catch up to them. And in a blink of an eye I was in school. I made my way to my locker and got my English book. The bell rang and I slowly made my way to class knowing Santana would be there already. She was always punctual. I made my way into the classroom and took a seat in the front. I felt her stare on me but I didn't make a move to look back.

During nutrion I was called into the office.

" , we wanted to know if you'd like to help Daisy here find her way around the school. She's new here, and you'd get to show her around and help her get books. Free pass for third period." said. I immediately said yes. I didn't want to be in class with her. Perfect excuse.

"Well Daisy, welcome to hell." I said while walking us out of the office. I took her to library first. As she checked in I took time to take in her appearance. Levi's shorts, white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a flannel on tied into her hips. I won't lie, she has a killer body form.. Stop Quinn! You're inlove with San.

"So uhh... Quinn right? Um what else do we have to do?" Brown hair covered her blue eyes out of shyness.

"Well, Im supposed to take you on a small tour around the school, show you where your classes will be. Actually, can I see your schedule?" I asked while turning around and walking backwards now.

"Yea here," she said while handing it to me. Turns out she had almost all the same classes as me.

"Let's save the tour for lunch, fourth period is gonna start soon and we have the same class so you won't get lost." I told her while walking towards my locker to get my AP geography book. As we walked to the classroom we got to know each other a little bit. I learned that she came from Oregon and that she was an out lesbian.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" She asked as we sat all the way in the back. As we sat down I saw Santana look at us and give me a weird eye.

"No." I told her with a small chuckle and getting my notebook ready.

"Shame. A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to be alone." She said while winking at me. Was she flirting with me? Wha-

"Hey Q." Santana said in a sweet tone. Too sweet.

"Hey," I said feeling tense for some reason.

"So who's your friend?" She asked while scooting her table closer to mine.

"Oh San, this is Daisy, Daisy, this is Santana." I said while introducing them.

"So Daisy, have a boyfriend?" Santana asked with a little venom. Daisy laughed he'd and looked at Santana,

"Never had one, never will." She said while looking Santana in the eye.

"Oh so you're a lesbian?" Santana said louder than she should have.

"Yea, and if anyone has a problem with it I'll be sure to beat some sense into you all for judging people." Daisy said while crossing her arms over her chest. Oookay this isn't going to end well.

"ladies, calm down, no need to start your first day on the wrong foot." Kurt said while coming up to us. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said while extending his hand to shake hers.

"Daisy Gomez." She said while being her shy self again. Why am I finding this cute. I look to the side to see Santana nervously playing with her hands. God why? Why must I love Santana Lopez?

"So Daisy would you like to sit up front with me. I can talk to you about the school clubs, oh and glee club especially!" Kurt said while clapping his hands together.

"Well, if Quinn doesn't mind.." She said giving me a look.

"Go. You need to make friends, you'll love Kurt." I said while giving him a small wink.

"I'll find you during lunch or something." And with that she got up and left to the front of the classroom

"What's up with you? First yesterday, now today? Santana how do you expect this friendship to work if you're just going to be a bitch To everyone I talk to?" I told her while getting her hands to get her attention.

"I said it yesterday Q, I'm just really protective of you." She said while looking down.

"Yea well you aren't my girlfriend so there's no reason for you to be that protective." I told her while pushing her hands away. She took a deep breath in and looked at me,

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm going to try, I can't say I'll change in a fingersnap." She said while holding my hand. I couldn't help but let my heart flutter.

"Ok." I said and squeezed her hand and let go of it. The rest of the day passed in a blur until glee came around. I felt like elephants were using my stomach like a trampoline. Ok just breathe. In and out. It's that easy. When I walked in I noticed Daisy sitting in the front row two chairs away from Santana and Brittany. Are you fucking kidding me? Whatever. I need to do this for my own good.

" , can I got first today? If you don't mind."

"Not at all Quinn, the floor is yours." And with that the music started...


End file.
